An Old Friend
by MissDarklight
Summary: A young girl is kidnapped and used for a museum attraction. This same girl is an old friend of The Doctor. She soon becomes the animal she was treated like. Can The Doctor and Martha help this girl become who she once was? Will she ever be the same again? Is there more to this girl than the eye can see? Will this summary ever not suck?
1. Chapter 1

Images of the previous day flashed through my mind as I awoke from an uncomfortable sleep. Those images where only memories of only yesterday. That day was short for me. But, it was still a cruel and painful day. Today was a new day, nevertheless. But, I was tired, scared, and alone. I hated being alone.

I looked around to find myself in what I assumed was a room. Seeing how the ceiling and walls curved, I could tell it was a tunnel. A very small tunnel. Besides me, the only thing in this space was what seemed like a one-way mirror. I stared at my reflection on the glass. Even after yesterday's events, I still seemed to look good.

I was young, but I looked older than I actually was. I was 12, but I was mistaken as 14. I could see why. I had nice curves, big thighs, a big ass to complement them, a cute face, long dark-brown hair with a bang that hung over my left eye, and to top it off, I was quiet busty for a girl my age. I stared into my crimson red eyes for a moment. They were usually a dark shade of brown. I couldn't help but smile. I had nearly forgotten about my adorable fangs.

I stood up and looked at the rest of me. I had large black stripes in the shape of slits running down my arms and legs. My outfit was replaced with a ragged brown top that didn't cover my mid-section, and a ragged brown skirt to match. My shoes had disappeared so I was left barefooted. I noticed a collar around my neck, with a chain that disappeared into the wall. I looked like I belonged in a zoo. If dressing me like this wasn't bad enough, it was about to get worse.

I suddenly found myself in agonizing pain. It started from the top of my head down to my feet. I fell to my knees and held onto my head, eyes shut tight. All I could do was scream and hyperventilate. I have never felt so much pain before. Well, up until the previous day I haven't. The images of that day came next. I remembered running. A voice in the back of my head kept repeating the same word. _Run._ For most people, that voice would have sounded panicked. But, to me, the voice was soft, and sweet, it was strangely reassuring. Usually, I would've enjoyed a nice run. But, I wasn't running for fun this time. I was running to save my life.


	2. Chapter 2

It had started as what was a usual day for me. I woke up on the roof of the hotel that I worked in. I got ready and went to work. It wasn't a good job but it was better than nothing. It was time to find a new client. I spotted him right away. He looked like an average human male. If they where blue and scaly.

He was tall and looked very rich. I got a bit closer to scope him out a bit. I made sure not to be seen. I kept watch of his every movement. He reached into one of his pants pockets for a box of cigarettes. When he pulled out the box, I saw my target: his wallet. I casually walked past while he lit the cancer stick. He leather pouch was in my hands by the time I reached him. Easy as pie. This was one of the advantages of having dainty, beautiful little hands.

Like I said, it wasn't a good job. I knew it was wrong, but what else could I do when I lived on the roof of a hotel, with no family members whatsoever, and couldn't get a real job? I was lucky enough that the staff let me stayed as long as I didn't get into trouble. After a quick bite to eat, I went off into town. After a few shortcuts, I found myself in the market place. "Miss Amber! Come, come." I turned and headed to a stand where an old cat-woman was selling books.

"Good morning Mrs. Jacobs," I greeted. When I first came to the market place, this was the first stand I visited. Since then, I became good friends with the old bookseller. "Anything new today," I asked. "Nothing that you haven't read before," was her reply. I could never place her accent. "I'd never thought I'd say this to a child, but you honestly read too much. It's no wonder your eyes are like that." She had always told me my eyes looked older than my face. She had also caught me squinting when I tried to see something that was a few feet away.

I then heard a strange sound close by. I was ready to run the moment I heard it. I then saw it was only someone's gaming system. I relaxed and leaned back against the table. Mrs. Jacobs chuckle at my jumpiness. "There you go again. Ready to run at any sound you hear. Why do you always do that?" I wanted to tell her why. But, I could never really say it.

"Just waiting for my price charming to take me away on exciting adventures," I said. That was my way of summing it up. She chuckled once more. "Could the prince charming be my son? He needs to marry someone like you." Her son was a baker and owned a shop nearby. "Speaking of him," she pulled out a basket full of my favorite bread and chocolate chip cookies, "he made your favorite bread and some cookies." I could've sworn my mouth watered right when the smell hit me.

"How much are they?" I pulled out the wallet, ready to pay whatever price she could throw at me. "For you, free until you can actually earn your money." She knew all about my little pickpocket business. I could trust her with anything. I thanked her and we said our farewells for the day. After getting a few more"clients" and doing a little shopping, I headed back to the hotel for the rest of the day. None of the staff noticed when I left or when I came in. All they really knew is when to call me down for my chores. It was part of the deal of me living there.

It was dark out by the time I was done. It was time for a run. I had once told the staff that one day; I would just run away completely and never come back. I didn't think that day would come so soon. I even told Mrs. Jacobs the same thing. At ran on the roofs of buildings before I settled for the ground. I decided to take a new route that night. I found myself in a rundown part of the city when I finally decided to take a break. No one lived here anymore. It was all rubble now. I've only lived in the city for a few months, so I don't know much about it.


End file.
